That Song In My Head
by Nefertiti451
Summary: Hunter Bradley goes to visit a friend in Crystal Springs Texas. HunterxOFC
1. Chapter 1

That Song In My Head – Julianne Hough – Two Shot (Power Rangers) – 4/29/2008

Disclaimer: I own Kat. The song belongs to Julianne Hough and her record label and of course Hunter Bradley belongs to who ever owns Power Rangers now (Disney I believe).

Chapter 1

Kat sat in the back of her cousins truck surveying the party before her. At 21 years old this was a ritual that her and her friends (and cousin) had been doing since before high school graduation. A party at the beach on a clear beautiful night. It was mostly the same people (especially now since it was summer again) few changes happened with in the group that had basically grown up together.

Crystal Springs was a small town on the Gulf Coast of Texas. So the appearance of the attractive, tall, blond man peaked her interest. He had a red plastic cup, no doubt with been in it, in his hands. And the twins Marsha and Jaime were chatting him up, undoubtedly buzzed, but he appeared more interesting in the music than the two pretty blonds.

She gave him credit for that, few people could resist the twins. Turning her attention away from the new boy back to the bonfire and the other party goers who were swaying to the slow song that was playing. She didn't noticed anyone approaching her.

"This truck yours?" came a voice she didn't recognize to a questions her friends would know the answers to.

"No." she answered, looking up and noticing that the new boy had stunning blue eyes. The color of the gulf on a sunny summer day. "You're new." she stated. The boy laughed.

"Was it not knowing your vehicle?" he asked smirking. Kat graced him with a smile.

"I grew up in this small town, I know everyone." she told him as an upbeat song finally came on the radio. "Do you wanna dance?" she asked.

"Sure." he said extending his hand but Kat refused it at first standing up she offered him her hand to help him into the bed of her cousins truck. The boy smiled but took it. Soon enough they were swaying to the music as the party started to wind itself down.

"You were staring earlier" he spoke softly into her ear. Her back was to his front as the music slowed down again.

"New face." she smiled as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"I'm glad I came tonight." he admitted with a smile as couples drifted away.

"Me too." she admitted as they sat down. The boy pulled out a pen from his pockets and grabbed her hand gently and coaxed it over closer to him. In scrawly, distinctively masculine, hand writing he wrote his name and number. He hopped down from the tailgate of the truck as he noticed a couple intent on this particular vehicle.

"Nice to meet you." he said leaving the ball in her park, he started to walk way when Kat grabbed his arm. Beer always messed with her inhibitions, pulling him closer to her she pulled his face closer to hers like she intended to kiss him.

"My names Kat." she said quietly releasing him and moving towards her car. He watched her go, she could feel his eyes on her all the way to her car, humming the song they'd just danced to, she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Kat. The song belongs to Julianne Hough and her record label and of course Hunter Bradley belongs to who ever owns Power Rangers now (Disney I believe).

Hunter Bradley stood at a party on the beach of a moto friends home town. He'd invited him when he found out Hunter was going to be in town. He'd met Mark in Thunder Gulch a couple of years ago after he was a ranger. They'd kept in touch through email and Hunter's younger brother who was still in the motocross circles.

Two twins who's names he hadn't caught were trying to chat him up, he was trying to be polite, these were Marks friends but he wasn't interested. Glancing around her caught the eye of a pretty brunette sitting in a two toned Ford truck looking amused. She turned back to the party and Hunter saw his opportunity to escape.

"Excuse me." he interrupted the girl that was speaking. They looked slightly disgruntled but he didn't think that would last long, so he continued on towards the brunette.

"This truck yours?" he asked as he reached the truck, the girl hadn't noticed his approach.

"No." she responded "You're new." she stated.

"Was it not knowing your vehicle?" he asked smiled. The girl returned his smile.

"I grew up in this little town. I know everyone." she laughed as they heard the beat of the music change. "Do you want to dance?" she asked.

Hunter nodded and held out his hand. She refused it and stood up in the bed of the truck and offered him her hand. Hunter laughed but accepted it and joined her. Soon they were swaying in the bed of the truck her back pressed to his front.

"You were staring earlier." he whispered in her ear.

"New face." she smiled over her shoulder at him. He smiled down at her.

"I'm glad I came tonight." he told her as he noticed the others drifting away and the beat of the music changing.

"Me too." she admitted as they sat back down. Searching his pockets he found a pen. Reaching for her hand he pulled it over to his lap. He could feel her watching him as he wrote his name and cell number in the palm of her hand.

Hopping off the tailgate he started to walk away when he felt a hand grab his bicep. The girl pulled him closer to her like she intended to kiss him (which he really wouldn't have minded) but all she did was whisper quietly "My name is Kat." and she slipped off the tailgate and away from him, he watched her as she headed to her car. Smiling he shook his head humming the song they'd just danced to.

--

A/N - I MAY make this into more than a two shot. I have a few ideas floating around and plenty of time to organize them while my school figures out my financial aid and my job cut hours.


	3. Chapter 3

That Song in My Head – Julianne Hough – Power Rangers – 6/30/2008

Disclaimer: I own Kat. The song belongs to Julianne Hough and her record label and of course Hunter Bradley belongs to who ever owns Power Rangers now (Disney I believe).

Chapter 3

Hunter glanced at the clock in his friends kitchen. After they got home from the party the night before Hunter had grilled his still slightly drunk friend for information on the brunette...Kat. Even in his drunken state Mark had found it funny that Hunter picked her out of the crowd.

"_Of all the chicks there dude you had to pick Kat?" Mark laughed._

"_What's wrong with her?" Hunter asked curious._

"_Nothings wrong with her, she just the least like your type." Mark shrugged._

"_I don't have a type." Hunter said despite knowing the truth._

"_Yeah bro you do. It's called twin blonds that you walked away from." Mark said, "By the way don't worry they found someone to console them." he taunted his friend._

"_I'm glad." Hunter rolled his eyes at his friends insinuation._

This morning he'd gotten more information from a sober Mark about the girl. Apparently she was from one of the larger families in the area. Pretty well off, went to the state college, partied but not to excess. She was generally nice. According to Mark but he had admitted to not really hanging out with her much. He knew her cousin though so he had the information Hunter really wanted. Where could he find her.

_Mark laughed at his smitten friend. "Dude you've known her all of what 24 hours and your head of heels? I never thought I'd see the day." _

"_Shut up and tell me." Hunter gave his friend a shove._

"_She works at the local diner to make spend money when she goes back to school. But we're going to have another party tonight so you can just wait till them." Mark rolled his eyes._

"_Thanks Mark." Hunter told him before leaving the small kitchen and heading for the bathroom to change._

According to Mark (who'd made a call for him) her shift didn't end until 6pm tonight. It was 5:30pm now but it only took a few minutes to get to said diner. He didn't want to seem anxious in case her cousin (who Mark had called for the information) had told her about his inquiry.

"Dude go already." Mark rolled his eyes as he walked back into his apartment kitchen. He'd been on the phone with his girlfriend for the last 20 minutes but Hunter was still in the same position he'd been left in.

"I don't wanna seem anxious." Hunter sighed.

"But you are, so accept it and go." Mark laughed. "Besides Kat likes the guys to make the first move." he told him.

"You couldn't have mentioned that last night." Hunter muttered rolling his eyes but grabbed the keys to his rental car.

"I'll be back." he told Mark.

"I doubt it." Mark called back laughing at his friends actions.


	4. Chapter 4

That Song in My Head – Julianne Hough – Power Rangers – 7/1/2008

Disclaimer: I own Kat. The song belongs to Julianne Hough and her record label and of course Hunter Bradley belongs to who ever owns Power Rangers now (Disney I believe).

Chapter 4

Kat sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. 5:30pm only a half hour till she was off. Today had seemed to drag on longer than usual. Her co worker Marie (friend and also her cousins girlfriend) attributed that to the attractive blond man from the night before.

"_Ray you're crazy." she rolled her eyes at her friends suggestion._

"_I wasn't that drunk last night." Marie reminded her. "I saw you dance with him in Bill's truck bed." Marie gave her a look. Kat rolled her eyes. "I also saw that almost kiss."_

"_I wasn't going to kiss him." Kat said, adamant. It was true, her intentions were never to kiss him. Lead him on...that was another thing._

"_Always leave them wanting more." Marie laughed remembering something she'd heard Kat's mother tell them when they first got interested in boys._

"_Momma knows best." _

Marie had abandoned her an hour ago when her shift ended. Leaving Kat the only waitress for another half hour. Two more waitresses and another cook would be on to relieve her and the current cook for the rest of the night.

She had intentions of going home and going to sleep, she hadn't slept well after the party, despite the alcohol she'd tossed and turned thinking and over analyzing the conversation she'd had with the blond man...Hunter. She glanced down at her hand. It still had the reminiscence of his hand writing on her hand. She'd transferred the information to a piece of paper that was currently sitting in her purse waiting for her to gain the courage to do something.

She wasn't usually that forward even with alcohol in her system. Yet SHE had asked him to dance and SHE had been the one to pull him back and lead him into thinking she was going to kiss him but only really told him her name. She was NEVER like that.

The door chimed and Kat sighed. One more glance at the clock (5:35pm) and sighed. Grabbing her pad and pen she headed for the new person in the dining area.

"Hi welcome to Ron's what can I get started for you today?" she said trying to sound a perky as she usually did.

"She about 5 feet, with pretty brown eyes and long hair." the man told her in an amused voice. Kat looked up from her pad, something she should have done first or she would have realized that her new customer was the man from last night.


	5. Chapter 5

That Song in My Head – Julianne Hough – Power Rangers – 7/1/2008

Disclaimer: I own Kat. The song belongs to Julianne Hough and her record label and of course Hunter Bradley belongs to who ever owns Power Rangers now (Disney I believe).

Chapter 5

Hunter entered the diner that Mark had told him Kat worked at. He surveyed the room, spotting Kat lost in thought near the register, before going to find a table. He watched her carefully as she grabbed her pen and pad and glanced at the clock before coming over to him. He smiled, she was cute. She didn't even look up from the pad as she spoke to him.

"Hi welcome to Ron's what can I get started for you today?" she asked him oblivious because she was obviously distracted. Hunter smirked, he simply couldn't resist.

"She about 5'2" feet, with pretty brown eyes and long hair." he said. She immediately looked up a little shocked when she registered the voice along with his description of her. Hunter smiled. "Which by the way looks much better down."

"Hunter." she stated, showing that she did in fact remember him and his name.

"Kat." he said in like.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. She didn't really expect to seem him again. Not after her forwardness last night.

"Well I was talking to my friend Mark, inquiring really about this pretty brunette I met last night and he said that she happened to work at this nice little diner with the best burgers in town." Hunter said still smiling. He knew she was thrown of kilter by his appearance but he had to admit she was a fun person to surprise.

"Really?" she said, regaining her composer, "Is the towns best burger all you want?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well how about two and the company of said pretty brunette when her shift ends?" he took a real chance and asked. "If she's not to tired." he added, remember that she'd been drifting off when he'd arrived.

"I'm not." she said, smiling a little and blushing. "Did you want anything to drink?" she asked, glancing at the clock.

"How about a coke." he said.

"I'll have it right up." she smiled her cheeks still a little pink. Hunter smiled watching her go back to the kitchen, he hummed their song.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own Kat. The song belongs to Julianne Hough and her record label and of course Hunter Bradley belongs to who ever owns Power Rangers now (Disney I believe).

Chapter 6

"Who's he?" Jake, the cook, asked Kat as she entered the kitchen to give him Hunter order. "And why is he ordering for two?" the man cocked an eye brow at her. Kat just blushed a little.

"He's a friend of Mark's." Kat responded, ignoring the question about his double order.

"Oh he's the one you were dancing with last night." Jake smirked. Kat rolled her eyes. "At least he's cute."

"Stopping this conversation now Jakey." Kat said, purposely using the nickname she KNEW the man hated. He glared at her as one of the next persons on came threw the back doors.

"Hey Kat, Jake." Jessica was a tall blond woman. She was an army wife with one child. She was currently living with her parents while her husband was over seas.

"Hey Jess." They both responded turning away from their glare.

"What's up with you two?" she asked raising an amused eyebrow.

"Nothing is up with me." Jake responded turning to face Kat.

"Except you completely mental." she responded rolling her eyes. "The order Jacob." she told him before leaving the kitchen area. Jess raised an eyebrow at the cook.

"Take a look at the dining room. There should be a blond guy out there." Jake told her. Jess gave him a curious look but did as he told her. Kat was standing next to who she supposed the blond man Jake was talking about.

"What about him?" Jess asked.

"He's here for Kat?" Jake answered. Jess cocked an eyebrow. In the 6 months she'd been back in her families home town and the four years prior to that in which she knew Kat the girl had minimal boyfriends, and never any willing to go out of their way for her. "It gets better." Jake added after letting her process the information.

"Is that possible?"

"He order for the two of them." Jess rolled her eyes.

"The sentiment behind that is sweet but it all depends on what he ordered." Jess told him. "But I don't expect you to get that on Jacob." she patted him on the shoulder and went to her locker. The cook rolled his eyes as Josh and Olivia (the rest of the next shift) entered the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

That Song in My Head – Julianne Hough – Power Rangers – 7/2/2008

Disclaimer: I own Kat. The song belongs to Julianne Hough and her record label and of course Hunter Bradley belongs to who ever owns Power Rangers now (Disney I believe).

Chapter 7

Hunter watched Kat exit the back room rolling her eyes. If he had his guess he'd say there was some teasing going on. She dropped over his drink with a smile before she went over and connected with the two other customers in the dining room. Taking a few orders and refilling their drinks the next waitress on came out. She said something quietly to Kat causing her to blush and the girl disappeared into the back room.

"Your food will be up in a few. Kat's gonna bring it out." the waitress told him with a smirk. Hunter nodded, he had a feeling that the suggestion behind her voice was the reason Kat had exited the kitchen rolling her eyes. She came back with two plates in her hands, she smiled at the waitress before joining him.

"Town's best burger and fries combo." she smiled at him taking a seat.

"You done for the day?" he asked despite already knowing the answer. Kat nodded picking up a fry.

"So what did you do all day?" she asked, knowing he was from out of town. Hunter smiled.

"Slept all day, got up had a friend call and find out about this pretty brunette." he rambled on smirking when he noticed her blush when he said 'pretty brunette'.

"And did you find out what you want?" she asked playing along.

"Yeah." Hunter answered taking a bite of his burger as she continued to pick at her fries. "Are you going to eat the burger?" he asked.

"Yes." Kat rolled her eyes, "I have a system." she said sheepishly.

"A system?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Kat nodded.

"Most of my fries first then my burger accompanied by the rest of my fries." She told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hunter laughed. "Laugh it up my brother Kevin does the same thing." she told him sticking her tongue out.

"Mature." Hunter smiled. "How many brothers do you have?" he asked.

"Kevin's my twin. I have 5 in total. All older." she answered rolling her eyes. "They're annoying." she added.

"I have a younger brother, it's known as older child syndrome according to my friends." Hunter told her laughing. Kat cracked a smile.

"Doesn't stop it from being annoying." she told him matter of fact. Hunter just laughed.


	8. AN

A/N. I apologizes I intend to finish this story but some how the folder I keep ALL of my stories in got deleted from my computer (and recycle bin). I have a program to undelete them but it's going to take me a little while (a week or two) to reorganize everything and un-corrupt all the files. SO I apologizes to anyone out there that may like this story (and be reading this). I don't normally post A/N's because I find them annoying but I'd rather have to people know than to stop reading my story. So sorry again I'll try and get it all fixed asap. Thanks for reading.


	9. Epilogue

That Song in My Head – Julianne Hough – Power Rangers – 8/7/2008

Disclaimer: I own Kat. The song belongs to Julianne Hough and her record label and of course Hunter Bradley belongs to who ever owns Power Rangers now (Disney I believe).

Epilogue

Kat and Hunter spent the rest of the evening in the diner. Talking and getting to know one another. Plus, for Kat's benefit, there were other people to 'watch' them. At least that's the sentiment that her brother's expressed a few days later when the topic finally came to the families attention.

They decided to forgo the party knowing that alcohol in their systems would interfere with the precious few days they had to really get to know each other. It was Saturday that they spent the evening at the diner and Hunter was head back to California on Monday.

After dinner Hunter drove Kat back to her families home where she spent her summers away from college and they made plans for the next day. Kat was going to show him what their little town had to offer, which she had no doubt that Mark hadn't shown him.

They parted that evening with email addresses and home phone numbers and intentions of keeping in touch. And who know...maybe they'll see each other again someday.

A/N: Ok so that was kinda of a crappy ending but I couldn't restore this particular story so it'll have to do. Maybe I'll write a sequal. I don't know yet. Thanks for reading and to those three people who reviewed. :)


End file.
